


The Maximoff Studs

by The_Master_Baiter



Category: Marvel, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Double Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Licking, No Plot/Plotless, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shower Sex, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/M/M, Spooning, Superheroes, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master_Baiter/pseuds/The_Master_Baiter
Summary: The year appears to be 2012.  Wanda Maximoff has made The Hex into a Modern Family style sitcom setting.  Her two sons, Tommy and Billy Maximoff, had just turned 14 years old and are about to start high school.  Everything seemed good, except there was one problem, they are also in their sexual prime having finished puberty not just a year ago.  Their voices had already dropped significantly, which went along with their scrotums as well.  What will be in store for them?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Natasha Romanov, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Tommy Shepherd, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 51
Kudos: 68





	1. Tommy, Billy, and Wanda 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfic! I wanted to do something WandaVision themed, specifically a relationship between Wanda and her twin sons as I have not seen any stories like this one. Now I am never good at making a plot in stories, so this is mostly just smut. I am new to writing explicit stories, so any feedback is appreciated. I have read many other explicit fanfics, so it's not like I'm unfamiliar with the genre.

One August morning, the boys woke up in their room and felt discomfort coming from their nether regions. It was something that had been bothering them all summer as they didn’t know what it was or why it was happening. They both threw open their covers and stared at the tents in their matching plaid pajamas. After a few seconds, their mother, Wanda, called them down for breakfast.

_“Tommy! Billy! Time for breakfast!”_

They responded in unison. _“Coming mom!”_

They leapt out of their beds and began sprinting towards the staircase. Once they reached the bottom, they remembered their ‘situation’ and attempted to cover the tents in their pants as they headed toward the dining room table. Wanda was already waiting for them wearing her own form of pajamas, which was an oversized grey shirt, black sweatpants, and no bra. Their father, Vision, had already left for work and wouldn’t be home until late in the evening. As the boys sat down, Wanda noticed they expressed nervousness and slight discomfort.

 _“What’s wrong you two? Too much rough housing last night cause you some bruises?”_ , Wanda asked.

Tommy replied, _“Yeah, something like that.”_

Wanda didn’t look convinced.

_“Well, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”_

As Tommy, Billy, and Wanda ate, neither of the boys talked as they were busy scarfing down their food as a competition with each other to see who would finish first.

 _“Slow down you two!”_ , Wanda demanded, _“Otherwise you’ll get nauseous.”_

Before she could even finish her sentence the two boys’ plates were spotless, and both asked their mom if they could be excused from the table.

_“Why in such a hurry? You guys don’t start school for another two weeks.”_

_“Oh, well we want to make sure we’re prepared for high school. So, we’re gonna go to our room and…talk…about it.”_ , Billy hastily replied.

 _“What is going on with you two?”_ , Wanda asked.

Both Billy and Tommy stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at each other while also trying to hide the bulges in their pants. Wanda took notice of Billy clasping his hands in front of his crotch while Tommy playfully pulled his shirt down. She knew something was amiss.

Wanda insisted, _“Let me clean up breakfast then we’re gonna have a talk in the living room, okay?”_

Billy and Tommy nodded their heads at the same time as they slowly walked into the living room. After cleaning up with the snap of her fingers, Wanda sat down in the middle of the couch and patted the two cushions on either side of her offering her two sons a seat. Billy sat down on her left and Tommy sat on her right.

_“Now, I want you two to explain to me what exactly is going on.”_

Both boys hesitated to respond.

 _“Is it about girls?”_ , Wanda asked.

Billy replied, _“Sort of.”_

_“Well don’t be shy. I am your mother after all, I will understand.”_

_“Well, it’s this thing. It’s been causing us pain since the end of last school year. It hurts most when we looked at pretty girls at our school.”_ Tommy finally admitted.

 _“Oh dear. I knew this day would come.”_ , Wanda regretfully said.

_“What are you two hiding in your hands?”_

_“NOTHING!”_ They both shouted at the same time.

_“You boys don’t need to be afraid; I think I know exactly what is going on.”_

_“Y-you do?”_ Tommy asked.

_“Of course! All boys your age go through this. It’s called puberty, and it’s when boys go through a growth phase and where certain desires are finally physically expressed. Luckily for you two, you have a cool mom that’s willing to help you cope with it.”_

_“Really?”_ Billy answered.

_“Definitely. Now, move your hands and let mommy take a looksee.”_

Billy and Tommy looked at each other for 5 seconds and finally moved their hands revealing the unexpectedly large tents in their pajamas. Wanda gasped. She didn’t realize how much they had developed at only 14 years old. Wanda reached over to Billy first and then Tommy and rubbed her hands on their bulges. Both boys moaned in unison feeling this new sensation.

_“Do you boys like that?”_

_“Yes.”_ They said.

Wanda suddenly felt a small damp spot on both boys’ pants and immediately knew they were already leaking precum. Suddenly, she unbuttoned Billy’s pants and reached her hand in and pulled out his cock through the opening. She was impressed. His cock was already hard as a rock and standing straight up at roughly 7 inches long.

_“My, my Billy. Such a big boy.”_

Billy began to brag making Tommy hesitant about showing his cock. Before he could say anything, Wanda undid his pants and pulled his cock through the opening as well. She was amazed.

_“Ooh Tommy, you’re just as long as Billy. Perhaps an inch longer!”_

Tommy’s eyes widened realizing that his cock was longer than his brother’s, despite them being twins. After examining both of their cocks, Wanda began to slowly stroke them in unison. Both boys groaned at the feeling of their own mother jerking them off. Wanda steadily increased the speed of her strokes occasionally spitting in her hands to lube them up and to allow her to increase her speed. Eventually she couldn’t help herself and leaned over Billy’s lap and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Billy was surprised, to be sure, but welcomed it. She sucked Billy’s cock while stroking Tommy’s. After a few minutes, Wanda switched sides and began sucking on the head of Tommy’s cock while stroking Billy’s. He too was surprised but moaned with pleasure. Suddenly, Wanda stopped sucking and stroking and sat up straight.

_“Boys, before we continue, I’m going to show you how to pleasure a woman.”_

Wanda lifted her shirt over her head and revealed her braless breasts in all their glory for the boys to gaze upon. She placed her hands on the back of their heads and slowly lead them toward her supple tits.

_“Now, the first lesson is the breasts. Women love their nipples sucked. Try and mimic what I did to your cocks.”_

They both leaned in and began sucking and grabbing her tits. She moaned with delight finally earning the pleasure she so rightfully deserved. Both boys seemed to be experts at it. As they worked on her boobs, Wanda removed her sweatpants and panties so that she was completely naked on the couch. She interrupted her two sons for the next lesson.

_“A woman’s vagina is the most sensitive part. It is also where babies come from. We love having our clits played with, sucked on, and our vagina fucked by cock or finger. Let’s try.”_

Wanda guided Billy’s hand down and had him insert his middle and index finger into her vagina and he started fingering her. She whimpered at the feeling. But it wasn’t enough. She then took hold of Tommy’s hand and had him begin rubbing her clit at the same time Billy was moving his fingers in and out of her. She then shoved both of their heads back to her nipples and they began sucking once again giving the ultimate sensation. After 5 or so minutes, Wanda felt something happening. Before she could warn Billy and Tommy, Wanda orgasmed from the double stimulation of both her breasts and her clit.

 _“I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!”_ She screamed in ecstasy.

She spasmed and shivered all while whining with pleasure. And if she didn’t think it could be any better, her boys didn’t let up. This caused her to squirt across the living room getting all over the TV and the coffee table. She eventually came down from her high feeling satisfied. Once she came to her senses, she remembered the problem Billy and Tommy were still dealing with.

_“That was wonderful boys, but now it’s your turn. Stand up and take off your clothes.”_

They both did as instructed. Once they were completely naked and standing in front of Wanda, who was still sitting on the couch, she finally got a full view of their lengths and their clean-shaven skin and balls. This time, she got a little extra treat as she took notice of the sacks that hung below the boys’ cocks. She moved her hands up and cupped each boys’ ball sacks, gently massaging them. They both showed pleasure on their faces.

_“I bet there’s a lot of cum in these balls. And I think it’s time I got it out of you two.”_

Wanda then returned to her previous activity before she was pleasured. She took Billy’s cock in her mouth first while stroking Tommy’s cock. Instead of just the head, this time she took it even further. Slowly but surely, she reached the base of Billy’s cock. She began bobbing her head back and forth deepthroating her son’s cock. Instinctively, Billy grabbed his mother’s head and bucked his hips allowing him to face fuck her. After a minute, she pulled back and turned to Tommy and easily deepthroated his cock. Learning from his brother, he grabbed Wanda’s head and face fucked her as well. After a couple of minutes, Wanda pulled off Tommy’s cock and dove underneath to suck on his heavy balls. In turn, she shifted back to Billy’s cock to suck his balls too. She licked the underside of his shaft as he shivered at the feeling. She repeated the motion to Tommy’s cock and received the same reaction from him. Then, she knelt down on the floor in front of her sons and pulled them in close and had both of them shove both of their cocks into her mouth at once. She pulled back, and then had them do it again. She went back to her messy business of sucking one off while stroking the other.

After another 5 minutes, she finally said, _“Wow, you boys are really holding on, aren’t you?”_

She stroked their cocks very fast as she said that. The look of lust on her face caused Billy and Tommy to finally lose it.

 _“Mom, something’s coming! It feels really good!”_ Tommy cried out.

 _“Yeah, something’s happening!”_ Billy agreed.

_“Don’t worry, that’s natural. Now let it all out. I want to you two to cum on mommy’s face. Can you do that for me?”_

They both nodded.

Wanda continued to stroke the two boys’ cocks as the same time. Tommy came first. He began firing shot after shot of hot, sticky semen all over his mom’s face as she made sure she didn’t slow her strokes on either cock. 5 long streams ran down her face. The sight of his brother’s cum on his mom’s face must have sent Billy over the edge as he too came. Almost the same amount of semen was expelled from his cock. After the first two shots landed on Wanda’s face, she pointed Billy’s cock down at her breasts and allowed the remaining three streams to land on her glorious tits.

 _“Oh my God. You two really were backed up.”_ Wanda expressed.

Still holding onto their cocks, she put each one in her mouth, cleaning them off of the mess they made. Both of their bodies jerked, still sensitive from their first ever orgasm. Wanda let go of their cocks and began scooping up their cum on her face and tits and licking her fingers. She thought it tasted wonderful.

_“Well, I hope you learned a thing or two from this experience.”_

They both nodded their heads as Tommy fell onto the couch feeling exhausted. Although, he and Billy both looked down and noticed they were still erect.

Billy said, _“Mom, we’re both still hard. What do we do?”_

_“Hmm, well there is one thing.”_

_“What is it?”_ They both asked at the same time.

_“The only thing to do, honey. I want you two to fuck me.”_

Billy and Tommy both looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

_“It’s only fair. You two made a mess on me, now I get to punish you. Tommy, stay where you are.”_

Tommy didn’t move as Wanda stood up and backed her ass up until she sat down on Tommy’s lap facing away from him. She reached under and grabbed Tommy’s still-erect penis and guided it towards her asshole. She slid it in easily from the saliva and semen from before as she plopped down on his lap with an audible grunt. She spread her legs apart and ordered Billy to come over and line his cock up with her soaking wet pussy. He did just that. Wanda reached her legs around Billy’s waist and pulled him in allowing him to penetrate his mother’s pussy. Right then and there, both boys lost their virginities to their beautiful mother. Wanda then told Billy to start moving his hips back and forth just as he did when he face fucked her. As he did so, Wanda began bouncing up and down on Tommy’s cock as it moved in and out of her asshole.

_“Mom, your ass is so tight!”_

_“Yeah, and your pussy feels great!”_

_“I’m glad you boys are enjoying this.”_

They continued in this position for a good 10 minutes gradually increasing their speed. Tommy fucked his mom’s ass, Billy fucked her pussy, and both of their balls swayed and slapped Wanda’s skin each time they thrust in. Wanda came a second and third time squirting all over Billy both times. All three were overcome by pure lust at this point and there was no stopping them.

Eventually, Tommy said, _“Mom, I want to try your pussy next.”_

Billy complained, _“Aw man! I was just getting into it!”_

_“Don’t worry Billy, you both can have it.”_

And with that Wanda turned around so that she was facing Tommy on the couch. She sunk her pussy down onto Tommy’s cock. She then brought her ass into the air.

_“Come here Billy and join your brother in my pussy.”_

Billy complied and slipped his cock back into Wanda’s pussy right next to Tommy’s. Wanda moaned with both pleasure and pain as she felt herself being double penetrated in the same hole by her two sons’ large cocks. Then, instinctively they began moving in opposite motions. When Tommy pushed in, Billy pulled out. When Billy pushed in, Tommy pulled out. They were in sync with each other. Not even a minute in this position and all three were approaching their orgasms. Billy and Tommy both attempted to pull out, but Wanda insisted that they stay in.

Billy questioned, _“But won’t you get pregnant?”_

 _“You don’t have to worry about that.”_ Wanda replied.

With that, the two boys picked up their pace as they came ever closer to cumming. Wanda came first, her pussy tightening around her two son’s cocks.

_“AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!”_

_“I’m cumming, mom!”_ yelled Tommy.

 _“Me too!”_ exclaimed Billy.

At the same time, they both pushed their cocks as far into Wanda’s pussy as they could go and released their loads. Stream after stream of cum gushed out of both boy’s cocks and into their mother’s womb. A total of eight shots entered into her, four from each. It was almost just as much as the first time they came. She felt so full afterwards as Billy and Tommy pulled out and all three returned to their original positions on the couch. Wanda grasped the too long cocks in her hand and stroked them lubing them with each other’s cum. She pulled her hands off and licked the delicious cum off of her fingers. She was worn out. She needed to rest after the invigorating morning sex encounter with her two young studs. She suddenly got the feeling of dread when she noticed that both boys’ cocks were still erect. She knew she couldn’t take anymore, but she wasn’t sure if Billy and Tommy understood that, especially with these new sensations and hormones being produced from puberty. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and the neighbor Agatha Harkness entered Wanda and Vision’s house without permission, as she always does. She noticed the trio slouching on the couch and immediately approached.

_“Wanda! How’s it-OH MY GOD!”_

_“Agatha, it’s not what it looks like.”_ Wanda tried to explain.

 _“Not what it looks like? Wanda, their dicks are huge! I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”_ Agatha said excitedly.

 _“I’m sorry, what?”_ Wanda asked confusedly.

A: _“Your boys, their cocks are so long! How old are they again?”_

W: _“Uh, 14?”_

A: _“Holy shit! And look how developed they are! Was I interrupting you and them?”_

W: _“Oh no, we just finished. I am pooped and need a nap, though.”_

A: _“Well then, if you don’t mind, I can take these not-so-little rascals off your hands for a few hours.”_

W: _“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”_

A: _“Please, I insist. It’s the neighborly thing to do.”_

Wanda looked nervously down at Billy and Tommy as they sat on the couch focusing on stroking their still erect cocks and then back at Agatha.

W: “ _You know what? Why not? Boys, do you want to go spend some time at Aunt Agatha’s house?”_

 _“YEAH!”_ They both said at the same time.

 _“Okay, then. Go get cleaned up and get dressed. Aunt Agatha will be waiting for you at the door.”_ Wanda said.

Billy and Tommy rushed up to their room, got dressed and sped back down to meet their Aunt Agatha.

***To be continued***


	2. Tommy, Billy, and Agatha 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoff brothers let their mother rest after their experience and spend some time at their Aunt Agatha's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment of my first fanfic! As I mentioned in the notes in the previous chapter, this story has little to no plot at all. It's just smut, pure and simple. No attempts were made for it to follow the story of the MCU or for the situations that arise to make sense in how they came about. For this chapter, it came out a lot shorter than I expected. But don't fret! The others are much longer, don't you worry.

“Okay boys, you two ready?” Agatha asked.

“Yep!” They said.

“Okay then. Off we go!”

They left the house and headed towards Agatha’s home. Since her house was just across the street, it took them no time at all to arrive. Agatha led them into the house and into the living room.

“So, what game should we play first?” Billy asked.

“How about Call of Duty?” Tommy suggested.

B: “No, I’m not in the mood for that right now. What about Minecraft?”

T: “Eh, I don’t want to play that either.”

Agatha interrupted.

“Boys, boys. I know the perfect game we can play. I’ll show you how’s it’s done. I’m going to sit down in this chair, and I want you two to stand on either side of me and close your eyes.”

Billy and Tommy agreed and did as they were told. Billy stood on Agatha’s right and Tommy on her left and they both closed their eyes. Agatha secretly took off all of her clothes before sitting back down in the chair, her hefty breasts jiggling as she did so. Shortly after doing that, Agatha moved her hands towards their crotches and rubbed the bulges in their sweatpants. Both of them immediately opened their eyes. Agatha let out a sexually toned laugh as both Billy and Tommy now knew why their Aunt Agatha really wanted them over. Agatha grabbed a hold of both boys’ waistbands on their sweatpants and boxers and pulled them down far enough so that their growing cocks sprung up, nearly smacking her in the face. She was overjoyed at their length and girth and of the swinging sacks that hung below them.

A: “Ooh la la. These cocks look so yummy. How have you kept these from me for so long?”

Before Billy or Tommy could even try to answer her question, Agatha got straight into it and began sucking on Tommy’s now fully erect cock while stroking Billy’s. She deepthroated it with ease while tugging at his balls. Both boys thought that their mom gave messy blowjobs, but Agatha was on another level. Saliva ran down Tommy’s cock and onto Agatha’s large breasts, making them glisten, as she slurped up any precum that attempted to escape. She soon turned and gave Billy’s cock the same attention, deepthroating, coating it in her saliva, and taking both balls into her mouth at once. She resumed sucking Billy’s cock with even more energy, moving her head faster and faster, licking any spots she had missed. It wasn’t long before Billy could feel his third orgasm of the morning building up. Without warning, he gave a loud grunt as he exploded into Agatha’s mouth, to her surprise. She managed to keep her mouth held tightly on the head of his cock as he spewed his enormous load down her throat. After Agatha assumed he was done, she pulled off his cock and gave a couple good strokes before one more stream exited the tip and landed on her forehead.

A: “Oh my God. Such a stud, with so much cum. How many times did you cum with your mom?”

B: “Twice.”

A: “Jesus, and you still had this much to offer? Tommy, did you cum twice as well?”

Tommy nodded bashfully.

A: “Well, I hope you can deliver the same amount as your brother. And since you lasted longer than him, I have a special prize for you. Here, come sit in this chair.”

Agatha got up from her chair and allowed Tommy to sit down. She got on her knees and stroked his cock a few times after spitting on it to make sure it was nice and lubed up. What she did next completely took Tommy by surprise. Agatha grabbed her breasts and placed them on either side of his cock. Because of its length, it poked out the top of her tits a couple of inches, just enough for her to lean her head down and suck the tip. As she began sucking, she moved her breasts up and down Tommy’s cock giving him his first ever titjob. The slobbering mess Agatha was giving to the head of his cock allowed for the perfect lubrication for her tits to swiftly engulf and massage his shaft. During all of this, Billy was standing there stroking his still erect member. Agatha spotted his eagerness to join in out of the corner of her eye. She stopped sucking Tommy’s tip and told Billy to get behind her. She lifted her ass in the air so that she was positioned doggystyle with her front half still on Tommy’s lap. Billy somehow knew exactly what to do and got down on his knees and leaned down and started eating her out. Agatha was astonished at his ability. But nevertheless, it felt perfect. After a few minutes, Billy stopped and kneeled behind Agatha’s ass. He thrust forward slipping his entire 7-inch length into her dripping wet pussy. He instantly picked up the pace and slammed hard into her repeatedly, causing her to moan loudly over the head of Tommy’s cock. The movements of Agatha’s body from Billy’s thrusts mixed with the already pleasurable massaging from her tits increased the stimulation leading to Tommy’s orgasm. Agatha could sense Tommy’s approaching climax and released his cock from her mouth.

“Are you gonna cum for your Aunt Agatha? Huh? *grunt* You wanna cum all over my tits?” She said with moans of desire mixed into her words.

And with that, Tommy finally released. 

T: “Yes! I’m cumming!”

Cum flooded over Agatha’s tits as it poured out of his tip. She continued moving her breasts up and down as he unloaded shot after shot into the air. A couple even went high enough to land on Agatha’s face. Six thick shots erupted from Tommy’s cock painting her head and tits with his cum.

“Fuck. You came even more than Billy! You two must have superpowers or something!”

She began licking, sucking, and cleaning every last crevice of his cock to make sure there was no cum left. During Tommy’s orgasm, Billy continued fucking Agatha’s pussy. His powerful thrusts caused Agatha to reach her first orgasm of this encounter with the twins as she spasmed and her body tensed up. She wasn’t a squirter like the boys’ mother, but her pussy clenching around Billy’s cock gave him all the same feelings as his mother’s pussy. When Agatha came down from her high, she had Billy pull out of her. She decided this needed to move to the bedroom. Once they arrived, she laid down on her bed with her legs hanging off the end. Billy, being jealous of his brother, asked if he could fuck her tits too.

A: “Of course you can sweetie! Come sit on my stomach.”

Billy got on the bed, sat on Agatha’s stomach, and placed his cock between her perfect boobs. The lubrication from his brother’s cum and Agatha’s spit created the perfect mixture to get into a rhythm. Tommy soon got back into the action and approached the end of the bed, lining his hard member up with Agatha’s pussy. He thrust into her with the same amount of force as Billy did in the living room. Powerfully, he rocked into her, matching Billy’s thrusts into her breasts. His balls slapping her ass in the process. They went at it for a good 15 minutes before Billy felt yet another orgasm rise within him.

B: “Ah, ah, AH!”

Once again, without warning, he released as cum flew out all over Agatha’s face, hair, and onto the pillows on her bed. Four streams ran across her face, hair, and pillows, while a fifth fell shorter than the others on her neck and upper breasts. Despite having cum much more recently, Tommy too was approaching. He sped up even more as both he and Agatha moaned with pleasure. They reached their climaxes at the same time. Tommy slammed one final time as far as he could as Agatha’s pussy walls collapsed around his cock preventing him from moving. He shot load after load into her pussy, filling it to the brim with some starting to leak out.

A: “Wow, you two are amazing. How’s about one more round for the road?”

Billy and Tommy looked at each and smiled. Billy got off of Agatha, and Tommy finally pulled out of her pussy. Agatha moved around so that she was laying on her side on the bed. Billy laid down in front of her and Tommy spooned her from behind. She was sandwiched between two young brothers with enormous cocks. She lifted her leg up into the air and allowed the twins to thrust their cocks into her. Billy into her pussy, and Tommy into her ass. They pushed into her deeper and deeper with every movement. They hit all of the right spots for her as she came almost immediately from the double penetration. It wasn’t even 10 minutes later when the two brothers came once again. 

B: “Aunt Agatha! I’m cumming again!”

A: “Oh yes, fill my pussy!”

T: “I’m cumming too!”

A: “Filly my ass too!”

Billy filled up Agatha’s pussy, and Tommy filled up her ass. They were cumming just as much as the previous times, which still amazed Agatha.  
Back at the Maximoff house, Wanda awoke from her nap and noticed that Tommy and Billy weren’t home yet. So, she decided to head over to Agatha’s house to see how things were going. As she approached the front door, she heard moaning coming from the upstairs bedroom window. Thinking they were in trouble, Wanda busted open the door and raced upstairs to the master bedroom. She opened the door to find her two sons laying on either side of her neighbor. Wanda was shocked. She remembered how weird it must have been weird for Agatha to walk in on her with her boys, but for her to walk in on them felt completely different. Agatha acknowledged Wanda’s presence.

A: “Wanda! Glad to see you again! Hope you had a good rest. I do say, these boys of yours are so virile! I haven’t had this much action in years!”

Wanda couldn’t speak. She stood there motionless as she watched her sons try to cover up their limping cocks.

A: “Billy, Tommy, it looks like your mother has paid us visit. Perhaps she would like to join in. I know I said one more for the road, but how are you two up for another round?”

“Yeah!” They both said excitedly.

A: “Whatya say Wanda?”

Wanda finally came back to reality and reoriented herself with the current setting.

W: “I would love to.”

***To be continued***


	3. Tommy, Billy, Wanda, and Agatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda walks in on Billy and Tommy in bed with their neighbor Agatha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am changing my posting schedule after further reader feedback. I will post new chapters on Mondays and Fridays. Since this is my first fanfic, the first few chapters turned out like General Grievous and are a shorter than I expected. But once I got into the groove of things, the following chapters really lengthened as I kept writing. Hope you enjoy!

Before she could realize what she had just said, Agatha went up to her, stripped her out of her jeans, shirt, bra, and panties and laid her down on the bed. She spread her legs apart and immediately began eating her out, sparking moans from Wanda. Billy then got up behind the doggystyle positioned Agatha and thrust his now hard cock all the way into her asshole. Tommy, who was still on the bed, knelt beside Wanda prodding his growing member against her face inviting her to give him a blowjob

W: “Agatha, what have you been teaching my boys?”

A: “Oh, you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that.”

W: “A little bit of what?”

A: “Sex positions of course!”

Agatha quickly went back to eating out her redhead neighbor sucking on her clit and rapidly fingering her with her index and middle fingers. Only a few minutes went by before Wanda could take no more.

W: “Oh…OH! Agatha, that feels so good! I might cum already! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK! I’M CUMMING!”

A: “Mmm, yes. Cum for me darling. You boys keep at it.”

Wanda came squirting all over Agatha’s face. After she came down from her high, Wanda eventually turned and began sucking off Tommy. Billy decided to change things up a bit and switched off between thrusting into Agatha’s ass and pussy. One push into her ass, then he pulled out and pushed into her pussy. He continued on several more times before Agatha and Wanda rearranged themselves. Wanda was busy sucking Tommy’s balls when Agatha told her to turn around so that they were in a 69 position. Wanda turned around and remained on the bottom with her pussy now facing Tommy. Agatha got on top with her pussy still facing Billy, but this time hovering over Wanda’s face.

Once they were settled, Billy reentered Agatha’s pussy as Tommy inserted into his mother’s. Agatha licked Wanda’s clit and the top of Tommy’s shaft as he pumped in and out of her. On the other end, Wanda would lick Agatha’s clit and Billy’s balls every time he thrust. Billy and Tommy, despite fucking two different women, felt the same pleasure as their cocks were milked by the surprisingly tight pussies. After 15 minutes, all four of them arrived at their limits. Wanda came first spurting all over Tommy’s abdomen and Agatha’s face, coating them in her liquid. 

W: “Oh God, I’m cumming!”

Agatha and Billy came at the same time. 

A & B: “Me too!”

Agatha’s juices covered Billy’s dick as he shot stream after stream of seed into her warm pussy. Finally, a few seconds later, Tommy orgasmed and came into Wanda’s pussy. 

T: “Me three!”

He let off a couple of shots into her womb before he pulled out and stroked his cock letting the final few shots land on Agatha’s face and Wanda’s stomach. Agatha licked Tommy’s cum off of Wanda’s stomach before she got off of her and shared a kiss with the mother of two.

A: “Get off of the bed you two. Wanda, join me on the edge. I want them to face fuck us like there’s no tomorrow.”

Wanda and Agatha laid on their backs with their heads hanging over the edge of the bed. Billy approached Agatha, and Tommy approached Wanda. The two older women opened their mouths as the two teens pushed their cocks in at the same time. They each grabbed hold of their respective woman’s head and slammed their hips forward. A bulge in their throats appeared every time they went in.

A few minutes passed and the two brother switched partners. Billy shoved his cock into his mother and Tommy into their neighbor. Both of their balls slapped the faces of the women at every thrust as saliva ran down nearly blinding them. Another few minutes passed, and they switched again. Billy went back to Agatha and Tommy back to Wanda. It had only been 30 seconds since they got back into the rhythm after they switched back to their original partners when both boys came upon their 7th orgasm of the day. 

B & T: “Cumming!”

One final thrust from each of them sent them spewing thick white seed down the throats of the milfs. They both pulled out and stroked their cocks as they shot a couple more strands onto their breasts. The twins allowed the women to clean them off before they changed positions once again.

Billy and Tommy were now sitting on the edge of the bed as Wanda knelt in front of Billy and Agatha knelt in front of Tommy. The women seemed to know what the other one was thinking as they both plopped their breasts around their respective members. They used the cum from the boys’ previous orgasm as well as the saliva from their blowjob and clean up jobs as lubrication. They bounced their tits up and down on the twins’ lengths, increasing speed. They also increased the stimulation when they sucked on the heads of the cocks as they poked out the top of their bosoms. Once again, it wasn’t very long before the twins lost it and were about to cum. Wanda and Agatha stopped moving, to the brothers’ dismay.

W: “Stand up and finish on us!”

Billy and Tommy stood up as both women knelt together, opened their mouths, and held their tits up as the two boys jerked their own cocks and unloaded on their faces and tits. 

A: “Oh yes, cover us with your cum boys! You both know how much we love it!”

Tommy sent several strands of sticky cream across both of their faces and finished the rest on Agatha’s tits. Billy followed a similar suit by also shooting several strands across their faces but finishing the rest on Wanda’s tits. Wanda and Agatha kissed and licked each other before cleaning up the boys’ cocks as they finally went limp. All four of them cleaned up and got dressed. Wanda, Billy, and Tommy went home as Agatha fell asleep on her bed. It was the end of a very good day.

***To be continued***


	4. Tommy and Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Tommy will be playing baseball in the spring. But first, they need to get their medical check-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I type these chapters out in a Word document they always seem longer than when I post them on here.

After a week of no contact, Billy and Tommy were aching once again. However, neither their mother nor their neighbor was around to help them as Wanda had dropped them off at a S.W.O.R.D. research lab to get free physicals for the medical forms when they start baseball season in the spring. Wanda had entrusted two of her friends, Monica Rambeau and Darcy Lewis, to take care of them, and it also saved her money from a doctor's bill. Right after the brothers were dropped off, two women in official S.W.O.R.D., skin-tight, dark and light gray fabric, one-piece lab suits, approached them. It was Monica and Darcy.

M: "Hello. My name is Monica Rambeau and this is my associate Darcy Lewis."

D: "Hi."

M: "Now which one of you is Tommy and which one is Billy?"

Tommy raised his hand.

T: "I'm Tommy."

Monica turned to Billy.

M: "So that would make you Billy."

Billy nodded.

M: "Great! Now that we know each other, let me explain what is going to happen. Darcy and myself will be perform your medical check-ups just to make sure you two are healthy to play baseball."

D: "To speed things up and to not make things awkward between you two, Monica and I decided that we should split you up. Billy, you'll come with me. Tommy, you'll go with Monica. Sound good?"

Both boys nodded.

M: "I can tell you're both nervous, but you don't have to be. Not only are we good friends with your mom, but we're also professionals. And don't worry, you're not going to need any shots or procedures done. It's simply a health examination."

The two boys were then split up. As per what Darcy instructed, Tommy went with Monica and Billy went with Darcy.

Tommy was led into a full-sized lab. Monica instructed Tommy that in order to for this physical to be performed, he would need to strip down to his boxers and to put the medical gown on. In a few minutes he was ready and sat down on an examination table. Monica put on latex gloves and did the routine checkup procedures. Monitored his heartbeat, breathing, eyes, ears, height, and weight. Now, there was one final part. Checking the scrotum development.

M: “Okay Tommy. Now I’m going to do one last checkup. I need to you to lay back on the table.”

Tommy laid back and realized that his member had started to rise, causing a tent in his boxers and hospital gown. He attempted to push it down before Monica turned around to see it. He knew she was beautiful, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself or her. He managed to adjust it so that it laid flat against his stomach using the seam of his boxers.

M: “Now don’t worry, this will be a quick look and feel to make sure you are developing correctly, okay?”

Tommy nervously nodded his head. Monica reached under his gown and up to his boxers. She pulled the seam down to be able to feel his scrotum. As she did his cock sprung up and stood tall.

M: “Oh my! That startled me! But don’t worry about it. A-All boys y-your age have this…big…problem…”

Monica struggled to find words as she estimated the length through the tent in the gown. She tried to ignore it as she slipped her hand under Tommy’s boxers and felt his ball sack. It hung a little lower than most boys his age, but it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. She instinctively continued to massage his balls, almost as if she were in a trance.

“Miss Monica, what are you doing?” Questioned Tommy.

Monica snapped back to her senses and quickly retreated her hand from his boxers.

M: “Sorry. Um, there actually is one last thing that I forgot about.”

Monica signaled to Tommy’s tented gown.

M: “Can I have a look?”

Tommy nodded. Monica slowly lifted the gown and folded it back onto Tommy’s stomach finally revealing his large cock to her.

M: “Wow. I’ve never seen one…this…big before. Now just sit still, this will only take a moment…or two.”

Monica leaned forward and gently grasped Tommy’s length. He gave slight jerk at the touch. She began moving his cock side to side to get a look at all angles of it, more for personal reasons than medical ones. She moved her hand up his shaft and squeezed the head allowing an orb of precum to dispense. She attempted to use it as lube, but it wasn’t enough to cover his whole member. She let go.

M: “Stay right there. Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Monica got up and went over to a cabinet. She rummaged through it before finding what she was looking for. She returned with a bottle of lubrication. She opened it and squirted some into her hands.

M: “Just relax Tommy, this will help you in continuing your…development.”

She went back to his cock and rubbed her hands all over it, coating it in lube. Tommy moaned in approval. Monica told hold of his cock with both of her hands. She was amazed at how long it was. She would need a third hand to cover the remaining spots. Monica began stroking Tommy’s hard length. Up and down, her gloved hands glided with ease because of the lube. Sloppy sounds filled the lab as she jerked off the teen. She continued to pick up the pace. Tommy groaned as his balls ached for release.

M: “Have you ever done this before?”

“Hngh! A couple of times with mom and Aunt Agatha.” He moaned growing closer to orgasm.

M: “I see. Well don’t be afraid to-“

T: “AHHH! I’m cumming!”

Before she could finish her sentence, Tommy reached his climax and shot streams of cum into the air. 6, 7, 8, 9 thick streams shot out like a cannon, the first few going about a foot into the air. Each one landed on either Monica’s hands, Tommy’s boxers, or Tommy’s stomach.

M: “Fuck. You had a lot in there. When was the last time you did this?”

T: “About a week ago.”

M: “Oh no no no. You can’t be waiting that long. You’ll get backed up for sure. You need to release at least every other day to keep the pipes clean. If you ever need any help, I’m always here to assist you. Now, I hope you’re not finished.”

Tommy shook his head.

M: “Good, because we’re just getting started.”

Monica brought her hands up to her mouth and licked the cum off of the gloves. She then removed her gloves and started licking the seed off of Tommy’s stomach. She slowly moved south and reached his length. It had hardened at the sight of Monica cleaning up his mess. She dove underneath and licked the shaft from base to tip. She then took the head of his cock into her mouth and began sucking. She attempted to deepthroat him but could only get 4 or 5 inches before gagging. Whatever she couldn’t reach, she jerked with one of her free hands. The other massaged his balls, stimulating more release.

After she couldn’t deepthroat any longer, she let go of his member. She stood up and unzipped her fabric suit. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Her B-cup breasts were finally broken free from their confines and her pussy, completely shaven - except for a small heart just above her entrance - was in full view. She slipped out of the garments and tossed them aside.

M: “Let’s get you out of that gown.”

Tommy sat up as Monica untied the gown and removed it. She had him lay back down as she removed his boxers. Monica then got on top of the examination table with Tommy and got into a 69 position. She backed her dripping pussy into Tommy’s face.

M: “Do you know what to do back there?”

“Mmhm!” Tommy enthusiastically replied at he already had shoved his mouth up against her snatch.

M: “Oh! It appears you do!”

Monica returned to his cock and continued the blowjob she had started a few minutes earlier. They both moaned with lust onto the other’s sexual organs, stimulating them even further. It wasn’t long before Monica gave out and reached her first orgasm of this encounter. Tommy had inserted a finger into her shaven pussy, which allowed for the juices to flow onto his face. Not even a minute later, Tommy began bucking his hips into Monica’s mouth.

She could tell he was about to blow. And blow he did. She locked her lips around the head of his cock as it spasmed. Thread after thread of sticky cum shot into her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but it was just too much. She let go as she coughed at the amount he was spewing, despite his huge load just minutes prior. She slowly stroked his cock as it released several more shots onto her awaiting face.

M: “Oh my God, you are such a stud! Now stay there. I wanna ride that big cock.”

Monica repositioned herself so that she was now in the cowboy position. She knelt down with Tommy’s still-erect penis twitching with anticipation right in front of her. She grabbed it with both hands and gave it a few good strokes before she moved forward and straddled his lap. She lined up his cock with her entrance and dropped down taking in the whole thing. Both groaned at the feeling.

Suddenly, Monica leaned down and kissed Tommy. Neither of them knew that was going to happen, but while it was, Monica began rocking her hips and bouncing up and down on his cock. Tommy relocated his hands and grabbed and squeezed her ass. The he broke the kiss and took her right tit into his mouth, massaging her nipple with his tongue.

M: “Ooh, taking an initiative. I like that.” Monica admitted.

She continued riding his cock as he pleasured her breasts. After a few minutes, Monica leaned back so that she was in a crab pose. She held herself up with her feet and hands on the table while she kept bouncing on his cock. The feeling, the lust, it was too much for her. She came on Tommy’s cock, causing her to slow her movements and shake uncontrollably. She laid on top of Tommy with his hard member still in her pussy. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever undergone.

T: “Uh, miss Monica? Are you okay?”

M: “Uh, y-yes Tommy. I’m fine. You can keep going if you’re not finished.”

Tommy took that and ran with it. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted his pelvis to the perfect angle before starting to pound her. Slapping his hips up into hers. Monica wasn’t expecting such force and moaned with pleasure. She knew Tommy was close to finishing. He thrusted up harder and harder until he could handle no more. With one last powerful push he buried his cock deep in her womb and came hard. Shot after shot was emptied into Monica’s pussy. So much so that it started leaking out onto his balls and the examination table.

“Wow, that was intense!” Said Monica as she slipped off of his cock. “And you’re still hard! Alright then, come here young man.”

Monica stood up and pulled Tommy off of the table. She leaned over the table and lifted her right leg so that her knee rested on the edge. She motioned her index finger for Tommy to come behind her. Tommy approached her ass and rubbed her ass crack with his cock, hotdogging her.

M: “Enough foreplay. I want you to fuck my ass!”

Tommy aimed his member at her back door. With the mix of his cum, her juices, and the lube from earlier, he was able to easily slip in. He went balls deep in one swift motion, producing a sharp chirp of pain and pleasure from Monica. Her dark-skinned ass was nearly perfect as Tommy spanked her before beginning to thrust. He started off slow as he didn’t want to hurt her, but soon, she backed up against him, signaling that she wanted more. And he gave her more. He thrusted with such intensity pushing further into her ass with each movement; she came a third time. Then a fourth time. And then a fifth time, all within the span of 10 minutes.

At her fifth and final orgasm, Tommy drew near his fourth of this encounter. The walls of her ass clenched around his cock as he poured his load into her anus. He got off three shots into her ass. He pulled out and shot two more onto her cheeks and back. Finally, he moved her so that she was kneeling in front of him as he released two more smaller strands over her eyes, nose, and lips. She licked the thick cum from her lips, savoring the salty taste. She licked his cock and balls clean before she gave her analysis.

M: “Tommy, it seems you are in perfect health. Now run along and go find your brother. I’m gonna need a short nap after that session. Hope I see you again soon!”

T: “I hope so too!”

With that, Tommy put his clothes back on. Monica laid down naked on a couch in the lab and fell asleep with cum still leaking from both of her holes. Tommy left the lab in search of his brother.

Meanwhile in another room, (This takes place at the same time as this chapter) Darcy was giving Billy a physical of her own.

***To be continued***


	5. Billy and Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time Tommy is receiving his physical from Monica, Darcy gives Billy his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read these notes, I need your opinion. So in the finale episode of WandaVision, when Agatha releases Dottie from her mind controlled state, she mentions that she has a daughter that could be friends with Billy and Tommy. Would you like to see her in a chapter or two? If you would, and since no other description is given of her, what should her name be? What should she look like? Even though it is mentioned that she might be a little younger than the twins, for the purposes of this story I could make her 14 years old as well. Let me know what you think of this idea.

Billy and Darcy were sitting in a room just down the hall from the one Tommy and Monica were in. Similar to what was happening in the other lab, Darcy instructed Billy to remove his clothes and to put on a hospital gown for the checkup. Billy had misunderstood the instructions and removed everything, including his boxers, before putting on the gown, unbeknownst to Darcy.

She had him sit on the examination table. She also did the regular checkup procedure. But, unlike Monica, Darcy used a rubber hammer to tap his knee to test his reflex. As she did so, she got a quick glimpse underneath his garment when his leg kicked up.

D: “Billy, I didn’t know you were packin’.”

Confused, Billy said, “What?”

D: “Your penis, silly. I didn’t know yours would be so big. I need to examine your scrotum, anyway, so why don’t you just lift that gown of yours.”

Billy lifted the gown and revealed his member. It may have been limp, but it was still a good 4 inches long. Darcy did her best to ignore it as she used her latex gloves to handle his balls. At the first touch, he felt the blood rush right down to his dick and it began to grow. Darcy watched in awe as it began to grow 3 inches to its full length, already oozing precum.

“Sorry.” Billy said trying to cover it up. “Sometimes I can’t control it. Especially around a pretty woman like yourself.”

D: “Me? Pretty? No. But I'll still take the compliment. And you don’t have to worry about it. I’m sure I’m not the first girl you’ve had this happen to.”

Billy attempted to pull the gown back over his member, but Darcy still had a grip on his balls.

D: “What’s the matter? Do you want me to help you with that? Or were you going to leave it the way it is for the rest of the day? Here, let me.”

Darcy pushed Billy’s hand out of the way and took hold of his cock. She stroked it up and down making sure it was nice and hard. She leaned in and began sucking on his length while rubbing his balls. Bobbing up and down, she lapped up as much of it as she could, using her tongue on the underside of his cock. She slurped and gagged as she was able to fit 6 of the 7 inches into her mouth. After only a few minutes, Billy grabbed the back of Darcy’s head and shoved her down on his cock repeatedly as he came upon his climax. 

B: “Miss Darcy, I’m cumming!”

He pushed her down one last time before he exploded into her mouth and down her throat. Countless streams filled her mouth until she couldn’t breathe anymore. She pulled back as cum continued to stream down the side of Billy’s dick.

D: “Holy cow! That was a lot of cum! And you’re still leaking out more!”

With that, Darcy dove back onto his cock to continue drinking the cum and to finish out his orgasm. Darcy stood up straight and unzipped her suit just enough to pull out her D-cup breasts held in by a sports bra. She once again leaned over Billy’s still-hard cock and slipped it under her bra in between her tits. The cum and saliva from just moments before provided the perfect mixture for lube. She bounced her tits up and down on Billy’s length as it occasionally poked out the top. He gave groans of approval. He had been given a titjob before, but never while the woman was wearing a bra. It was so much easier to control. It also felt incredible with the polar opposite textures. The softness of her skin with the roughness of the bra. He was in heaven.

After 5 minutes, Billy climaxed once again, but this time, spilling his load into Darcy’s bra and over her breasts. Cum was seen leaking out the bottom and trailing down into Darcy’s suit toward her pussy. So much cum was released that her bra was soaked by the end of his orgasm. Darcy zipped up her suit and she and Billy switched spots. Darcy was sitting on the table and Billy was standing next to her in a missionary position.

Billy had removed his hospital gown, but Darcy was still fully clothed. She reached down to her soaked crotch and ripped a hole where her cleanly shaven pussy is. Even though she was wearing a bra, for some reason she wasn’t wearing any panties, but Billy paid little attention to that. Instead, he went straight in and shove his entire length into her snatch. Back and forth he rocked his hips pounding away. After a few minutes, he used his thumb on her clit and rubbed in circles. This allowed for Darcy’s orgasm to approach much faster. 

D: “Billy, you’re gonna make me cum! AAAAHHHHHH!”

Billy found out that she was a squirter, just like his mother. Half of it got absorbed into her suit while the rest splattered Billy’s chest. Not long after, Billy came. 

B: “I’m cumming too Ms. Darcy!”

He unleashed a torrent of cum into Darcy’s pussy, filling her up. He pumped cum into her for a good 30 seconds before pulling out and releasing a couple more strands on her clothed body. Before they parted, Darcy wanted to try one more position. She laid down on the examination table on her stomach. Billy joined her on the table and knelt behind her. He tore the fabric suit even more but just enough to expose her ass. Billy shifted forward and pushed his cock into her pussy.

D: “Oh, fuck yeah, Billy! That feels so good!”

He slammed into her harder and faster with every thrust. Eventually he was laying on top of Darcy’s back continuously filling her pussy with his thick cock.

B: “Ms. Darcy, your pussy is milking my cock!”

D: “Well I sure hope so. You gonna cum again already for me big boy?”

B: “Yes Ms. Darcy!”

Billy shoved his cock deep into her pussy one last time as he came. He filled her womb up yet again. In the final moments of his orgasm, he pulled his cock out and hotdogged her ass, releasing several more strands onto Darcy’s suit.

D: “Fuck. You’re so good. Now I’m gonna have to get another suit.”

Darcy stood up and unzipped her suit and threw it into a waste bin. She then took off her cum-soaked sports bra, allowing Billy to see her bare tits for the first time. She was completely naked now apart from her glasses. Right as she was taking off her bra, Tommy enters the room and sees Billy and Darcy standing there naked.

***To be continued***


	6. Tommy, Billy, and Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy walks in on Billy and Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next one will be short, but do not fear, the following 6 chapters after that will be much much longer. These are kind of just lead up chapters to something bigger.

T: “Billy, are you almost d-“

B: “Tommy! Wait!”

Billy tried to warn Tommy when he entered the lab, but it was too late.

T: “Man, you got to have sex with Ms. Darcy?”

B: “Why are you jealous? You probably got to have sex with Ms. Monica, didn’t you? If anything, we’re even.”

D: “Boys, boys. Calm down. I’m sure you’ll each get your chance to fuck both of us. Tommy, I did just fuck your brother. And since you’re here, how about I fuck you too?”

T: “Okay!”

B: “Aw man!”

D: “Alright fine, you can come over here too Billy.”

B: “Yes!”

Billy and Tommy both walked over to Darcy. She knelt down on the floor next to the examination table. Darcy focused first on pulling down Tommy’s shorts and boxers. She freed his cock from its confines as it started to grow.

D: “Tommy, wow. You’re just a little bigger than Billy, aren’t you?

B: “You don’t have to rub it in.”

D: “Sorry.”

Darcy then grabbed both boys’ cocks and stroked them until they were nice and hard. Since Billy already had his turn with her, Darcy started sucking Tommy’s cock first. She attempted to deepthroat. Just as before she could only get 6 inches, but it seemed less impressive with the extra inch Tommy was carrying. She returned to Billy’s cock and deepthroated him as well. She then pulled both members in close to face and lifted them up so that she could attend to both of their ball sacks while simultaneously stroking their shafts. The twins groaned with pleasure. Darcy sucked on the head of Tommy’s dick like a sucker. Then she did the same to the head of Billy’s. She continued stroking and sucking their cocks for a solid 10 minutes. That was just enough time for the brothers to reach their orgasm.

T: “Ms. Darcy, I’m cumming!”

B: “ I am too!”

D: “Cover my face boys. I want your cum all over my glasses!”

As she said that, she furiously stroked the boys’ cocks. At the same time, they both climaxed and began spewing their cum all over Darcy’s face. Tommy landed the first shot on her left eye; Billy landed his on her right eye. The rest was indiscernible as to who it came from. All Darcy knew was that more than 10 strands landed on her face at that time. She was coated with their cum.

D: “God damn boys. You really did a number on me. You’re just lucky my glasses protected my eyes. Now, how should we continue?”

B: “I’ve already been in your pussy; I want to try your ass next.”

T: “And I want to try your pussy.”

D: “Okay, what do you want to do?”

Billy and Tommy looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

D: “Uh, boys? What was that? Wait, what are you two planning?”

Suddenly, with what seemed to be a feat of superhuman strength, Billy lifted Darcy into the air holding her by her legs. He quickly thrust his cock into her asshole as Tommy came forward and entered her pussy.

D: “Fuck. This is awesome.”

Just as they had done with their mother and with Aunt Agatha, they created a rhythm. One moves in the other moves out. Darcy was losing her mind. She had never been double teamed before, but she loved it.

D: “You two are making me cu-AAAAAAAAH!”

Darcy sprayed Tommy with her juices. Several more minutes went by and the brothers reached their limits. With one loud grunt they both shoved their cocks into Darcy’s holes at the same time and came. Their cocks twitched as waves of semen filled up her ass and pussy. They stood there for another minute before they pulled their now limp cocks out and slowly lowered Darcy, who was speechless.

D: “Next time you boys decide to do that, warn a girl. Would ya?”

They both nodded.

D: “Now, I’m gonna freshen up here and get some clean clothes on. Could you two head over to Monica’s lab and let her know I’m gonna be over there soon to talk with her?”

B & T: “Sure.”

Billy and Tommy left the room and headed to Monica’s. They entered and saw Monica had just woken up from her nap and was putting on tight dark blue cargo pants and a blue S.W.O.R.D. shirt.

***To be continued***


	7. Tommy, Billy, and Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy go back to Monica's lab to tell her that Darcy will be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter will be shorter than usual, but all of the chapters that follow will be much longer.

M: “Tommy, you’re back! And I see you found Billy.”

T: “Yeah, we just…uh…’talked’ with Darcy. She said she’ll be over here soon to talk with you.”

M: “Okay, thank you for letting me know. Now Billy, tell me. How did your physical go with Darcy?”

B: “It was good.”

M: “Just good?”

Billy pondered for a moment. “Yeah.”

M: “Well, I have to admit, the suits that we wear come fitted with heartrate monitors. And here in this lab, we have full access to everyone’s current health status. I noticed that Darcy’s heartrate spiked for some time while I was here with Tommy. Then after Tommy left, it spiked once again for a little bit. Do you boys want to explain to me what happened over there, or should I just ask Darcy herself when she comes over?”

Billy and Tommy stared at Monica in disbelief thinking they had been caught.

B: “Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…”

M: “I’m just kidding! Hahaha! You don’t have to explain anything Billy. I know you probably fucked Darcy, just as I fucked your brother. Although, Tommy, when you went over did you both happen to…you know?”

Tommy bashfully replied, “Yes.”

M: “Well, we don’t have much time before Darcy comes over, so why don’t you two come on over here and sit next to each other on the couch.”

The boys did as they were told and sat down on the couch. Monica kneeled in front of them and pulled the waistbands of their shorts down just enough to release their growing members and balls.

M: “Mmhmhm Billy, you compete so well with your brother.”

Monica grabbed both dicks and began jerking them off at the same time. Once she thought they were hard enough, she stood up, unbuttoned her pants, and pushed them down just below her ass. She didn’t want to get completely undressed just in case Darcy barged in on them. She got onto the couch with the boys and laid across their laps face-down with Billy’s cock in front of her. In this position, she was able to suck Billy’s length while Tommy’s was placed between her thighs as it poked out the top just below her ass cheeks. The wetness of her pussy allowed for the ideal lubrication as she thrusted her hips, kneading Tommy’s cock. Once she was in a comfortable rhythm, she took Billy’s cock into her mouth sucking him off and occasionally going under to lick his balls. Monica’s thighs reminded Tommy of Agatha’s breasts; except they were much more muscular of course.

The stroking and thrusting increased over the next few minutes. Monica knew that they were getting close to releasing, but she wasn’t sure who was going to release first. She got her answer when Tommy grunted and fired numerous thick threads of cum into the air and onto Monica’s ass and thighs. Her hips never stopped moving as she milked every last drop out of him. She returned her attention back to Billy’s cock and jerked it off faster than anyone had ever done before. This quickly brought him to his own climax as Monica opened her mouth waiting for his seed. With a grunt sounding similar to that of Tommy’s, Billy spurted out 5 warm and sticky strands onto her face. Some even got into her hair and onto her shoulder.

M: “It still amazes me how much cum you two keep producing even after having so many orgasms. When Darcy comes over, we might need to do some data collection.”

Monica then got up off of the couch and knelt down once more in front of the boys and cleaned their cocks with her mouth. She then led them over to the examination table and leaned over the width of it, so her head hung over one side and her legs over the other in a doggystyle like posture. Billy decided that he wanted to fuck her pussy, so he came up behind her and rubbed his dick along her pussy lips. Tommy went around to her head and placed his cock in her mouth. Billy finally pushed himself in as they double teamed Monica on either end like a shish kabob. Both teens pounded into Monica’s holes almost uncontrollably. Several minutes went by and they flipped Monica onto her back. Billy remained in her pussy, Tommy shifted up and placed his long member in between Monica’s breasts.

Her breasts were smaller than all of the other women they had been with, but they were still perfect, nonetheless. This new position granted Monica access to Tommy’s swaying balls whenever he pulled back, in which she would lick and try to catch in her mouth. As Billy sustained his movements, his balls smacked into Monica’s ass as he moved into her pussy. Despite undergoing so many orgasms, the twins felt another one rising. Monica felt hers approaching as well. Tommy’s came first as he launched his first shot onto her stomach before pulling back, leaving a trail of semen between her tits and up to her chin, and he shoved his cock deep into her mouth to spew the rest of his load down her throat. That alone caused Monica to go over the edge. She shook and contracted as she clamped her pussy around Billy’s dick. Billy arrived at his own climax, shooting his cum right into Monica’s womb. She moaned around Tommy’s cock as she felt the warmth of both of their loads filling her up. It was a chain-reaction of events. Each person’s orgasm caused the next one to occur. Tommy’s led to Monica’s. Monica’s led to Billy’s. Tommy pulled his cock out of Monica’s mouth to allow her to breathe.

M: “You two did such a good job. Now let’s get cleaned up before Darcy gets here.”

D: “Oh, don’t worry. I’m already here.”

M: “What? How long have you been standing there?”

D: “Eh, a few minutes maybe. It could have been longer, but I was so entranced by you three fucking that who knows how long it has been.”

M: “Well, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

D: “Don’t sweat it. I did the same thing with them before they came over here. And they came over there, and in here.” She pointed at her stomach.”

M: “Well, I was just telling Billy and Tommy at how intrigued I was about the amount of semen they produce when they cum, even after several orgasms. So, I’m thinking we-“

D: “We collect some samples?”

M: “Precisely.”

D: “Well, you already know I’m in.”

M: “Great. Tommy? Billy? Do you mind sticking around a little longer to help us out?”

B & T: “Sure Ms. Monica!”

M: “Wonderful!”

 ***To be** **continued***


End file.
